This invention relates generally to the display of data. The invention finds particular application for the display of data such as pricing information in a store or similar outlet but it is to be understood that this application is given by way of example only and is non-limiting.
In general terms two pricing methods are employed by retail outlets. Firstly a price label is physically adhered to an item. Secondly a price indicator is placed on an edge of a shelf on which items which are being sold are displayed.
In a large store the effort require to label individual items or to keep pricing information up to date and accurate, where there are a large number of items offered for sale, can be substantial. The problem is compounded during promotion events, when new stock comes in, and the like.
A system which has been proposed, to address the aforementioned requirements, makes use of electronic price tags each of which includes an LCD display. Data to a tag is transmitted, typically using wireless means, and the display is energised with appropriate pricing information. This type of system is feasible but is complicated and requires substantial capital investment. In addition each display requires an energy source, e.g. a battery, to keep it actuated.
The invention is concerned with an alternative device which does not require a continuous supply of electrical energy to display data, and which lends itself for an incorporation into a comprehensive display system.